Deflower
by Loustat
Summary: What Derek wants, Derek gets. And he wants Jackson.


**Title:**Deflower

**Author:**Loustat

**Rating**: R (to be safe)

**Main Parings:**Jerek, mentions of past Derek/OMC

**Disclaimer:**I do not own the boys, nor do I claim any rights to Teen Wolf (Damn!)

**Summary:**What Derek wants, Derek gets. And he wants Jackson.

**Warnings:**Dirty talk, Language, Dub-Con, Rough sex, Bottom!Jackson, Some spoilers, the works...

**Authors Note:**So, I'm deflowering myself as this is my first EVER Jerek fic. Hope you guys like. It's pretty porny in a messed up sort of way more so then any other fics I have ever written, so heads up on that. Gotta support this awesome pairing people!

No Beta so forgive any mistakes you may come across.

The night air was cool against Derek's skin as watches the teen from a safe distance as he usually does with anyone he finds as a potential threat to the existence of his kind. His wolf led him here for some reason and he couldn't remember why this boy was so important. The teen was breathing with physical exertion, adrenalin spiked from practice to be the best in his team. Not that Lacrosse is a sport to be proud of but Derek can sense the young man's insecurities behind a rough exterior. It made his blood run hot in his veins and he felt an unexpected jolt as he watched the boy run himself ragged around the field, determination written on his beautiful features. Yes, Derek wasn't blind. He can see how beautiful the boy was and wondered how a man of his looks got so far without being fucked brainless. Derek could smell the boy was a virgin when it came to experience with the male variety and Derek smirked as a plan formed callous in his already unhinged mind. His inner wolf readily approved.

Derek wanted to be the one to deflower the pretty virgin. To make him scream and writhe in passion under his naked body and watch the boy cream all over himself just from Derek's impressive cock jamming itself in and out of that tight asshole without mercy. Derek groaned as he squeezed himself through his dark denims as he thought of the last time he had laid with another man. It seemed like forever ago since he felt the muscles of a hot ass clench him tight, since he was so easily overpowered by a strong body and confident hands. Women were great, sure, but a man was so much more pleasurable and dangerous and Derek never could resist that kind of temptation. This beautiful young man doesn't know what he's missing out on, but Derek was going to change that very soon; with or without the boys consent. It's been too long since he had any kind of physical sexual contact and his body itched to claim.

"Shit!"

Derek's eyes flew open, blown wide with lust when he heard the boy cry out in pain and scanned the lighted field to see the boy on his knees in the grass and grasping the back of his neck in obvious hurt. Derek grinned viciously. This was his chance. He stalked across the field, faster than any human ever could, until he stood before the injured boy and surprising him. The boy looked up at him, dislike and recognition in his startling green eyes and Derek can't help wonder if they met before but that's the least of his concerns right now.

"Hale, you bastard! What the hell are you doing here? The cops are looking for you," The boy spat, still in pain as he struggled to right himself.

So the boy did know him and it was obvious he did something to piss the kid off. Funny though, he would have remembered his soon to be victim. He halted the boys movements with a heavy hand on the blonds shoulder and a warning squeeze and the boy flinched glaring up at him from his undignified position on his knees on the filthy ground.

"Have we met?" Derek asked, amused. The boy scowled as he attempted to rise again only to be pushed roughly onto his back by startling strong hands. He groaned when his back hit the unexpectedly hard ground and looked up at the man looming over him,

"Stay down until I say you can get up," Derek warned.

The boy actually looked afraid now as he was frantically looking around the open field for anyone that could possibly help him but Derek couldn't smell another human nearby, so the kid was out of luck on that one. He knelt down beside the now trembling teenager and openly admired the beauty before him.

"P-please, I d-don't know anything about where Scott and Stiles are. Please don't hurt me again," the boy pleaded pitifully.

Derek smiled in false comfort as he cupped the boy's neck in one hand, his fingers brushing against what felt like deep scar tissue at the nape. The wolf inside him growled in satisfaction and it was then Derek remembered this boy. His memory was a bit scattered but this was the kid he ran into inside the school hallway when he was suffering from a gunshot wound containing wolf bane. He remembered the pain and the stench of death radiating off his own body as the teen demanded information from him about his purpose stalking the school, challenging and infuriating. He remembered the boy trying to get rough with him and he had reacted instinctively by slamming the teen against the lockers face first, his claws sheathing and digging into the teen's neck before stumbling away in his search for help.

"What's your name?" Derek asked conversationally as he smoothed his thumb over the jagged healing marks at the teen's nape. The boy shivered as he tried not to react to the discomfited touch.

"J-Jackson," the teen, Jackson, stuttered.

"Well, Jackson, I'm not here looking for your friends," Derek paused for a moment, if only to watch the boy squirm in fear and he felt his cock twitch in his already too tight jeans, "I'm here to collect what belongs to me."

"What are you talking about? I never took anything from you," Jackson exclaimed as he struggled to pull away from his tormentor only to be shoved down roughly onto the ground and pinned down by the strong body of the older man. Jackson panted in dread as he felt something thick and big poking his thigh and he looked up into the man's blown wide hazel eyes and it was then Jackson realized what this man wanted. "No, please! I'm sorry, alright! Please, don't!"

"Calm down," Derek seethed against Jackson's ear, halting the teens struggles with the authority of his tone alone, "'Cause if you don't, this is going to get a lot worse."

Jackson began to sob, all pride and bravado gone, leaving a small child in its wake. The wolf in Derek growled in disapproval and Derek growled with it as he leaned down to lick those salty tears away. It only caused the teen to cry harder, on the verge of a panic attack, and Derek bared his inhumanly sharp teeth, his hazel eyes now burning a brilliant blue. That shut Jackson up right quick and he stopped moving all together. Derek could hear the boy's heart popping off like a rabbits and needed to calm the boy down soon. The last thing he wants is to fuck a corpse.

"Listen to me and I promise I won't hurt you…much," Derek smirked as Jackson nodded erratically, visibly trying to calm down and succeeding a bit before Derek spoke again, "I'm going to fuck you. You are just too damn beautiful to resist and it's been a while since I've blown my load. I know you're a virgin when it comes to being with a man but believe me, that's going to change. I'm going to make you feel so fucking good Jackson that you're going to wish I'd fucked you sooner. I'm not going to say it won't hurt your first time and trust me when I say the pain will make it that much better."

Jackson was still leaking tears, but he wasn't making too much of a fuss anymore and Derek sensed the boy wanted to say something and normally he would just ignore that fact and get straight on to the fucking but he was actually curious to what the boy wanted to say.

"Speak Jackson, but make it quick," Derek granted with a bored expression, hands smoothing up the boys quivering, fully clad thighs.

"W-what are you?" Jackson whispered, voice trembling. Derek grinned, amused by the boys lack of fear and curious fascination.

"I'll explain everything once I take from you what I came for," Derek said, beginning the process of removing their clothing with practiced ease. Jackson's breathing started speeding up again and Derek shushed him with harsh kisses to those sinfully full lips made for sucking cock.

"Quiet and enjoy what I'm about to do to you," Derek groaned as he removed the last of the clothing hiding away Jackson's perfect body.

"Hale, someone will see," Jackson seethed, trying to stop Derek's hands from roaming possessively over the grooves and curves of his skin and muscle. Derek snarled and without warning, slapped Jackson sharply across his face causing the teen to cry out in stunned surprise

"What did I say!" Derek demanded sharply, hands roughly cupping Jackson's face. Jackson trembled in renewed fear and grasped Derek's wrists as the tears once again started trickling from his eyes, a combination of both panic and slight pain from the stinging slap.

"I'm s-sorry, plea-"Jackson's words were cut off as Derek plundered his mouth, all patience gone as he devoured Jackson's words and roughly kneed his thighs apart with purpose. Jackson sobbed into Derek's mouth, flimsy hands pushing desperately against Derek's naked chest.

Derek's cock was leaking heavily, slick pre-cum slithering over Jackson's flaccid cock and balls leading down his taint to his little virgin asshole. Derek groaned and he ground his blood flushed cock against Jackson's crotch, feeling the boys cock gradually twitch and harden from the stimulation it was receiving. Derek groaned his approval and trailed his right hand down to fist his wet, throbbing cock; preparing it for penetration.

Jackson cried out in pain, pulling his mouth away from Derek when he felt two slick fingers harshly penetrate his asshole. Jackson trembled as Derek pumped those thick digits in and out of his squeezing hole and wondered how in the hell Derek found this pleasurable. He was probably talking about how it was good for the giver, not the receiver. Has Derek ever taken anything us his ass before because this _did not_feel normal. He tried telling Derek as much, that is, until Derek angled his fingers a certain way that caused Jackson to cry out in sudden pleasure as Derek pushed against something inside him. Derek grinned knowingly as he pushed against that spot again and again, scissoring his fingers as he did so and adding one more.

"Like that Jackie? Like me abusing your hard little clitty?" Derek growled, punishing that spot inside Jackson ruthlessly. Jackson moaned in a mixture of pleasure and pain, grasping the wrist of the hand pleasuring him and helping Derek by adding more pressure and speed to his thrusts. "Fucking little slut. Look at you controlling my hand like it's' a fucking dildo."

"Hale, god. Please!" Jackson begged, pumping his hips to meet Derek's thrusting hand.

"Yeah, you're definitely ready," Derek growled, shaking Jackson's hand off his wrist and sitting up on his knees, pulling Jackson by those slender hips until the teen was practically sitting on Derek's lap, his asshole gaping wide with Derek's pre-cum leaking out of it like artificial lube.

Derek slicked his cock one more time with his leaking pre-cum before lining up with Jackson's eager hole and pushed in with one hard thrust causing Jackson to scream in pain, Jackson's body going on lock down around Derek's raging cock. Derek threw his head back as he started thrusting into Jackson's twitching, tight channel, his moans mixing in with Jackson's cries of pain and pleasure. Derek knew how big he was, prided in his length and girth, and no doubt Jackson was more in pain then pleasure but Derek could care less. Jackson was becoming the best fuck by far and he pounded the boys ass mercilessly.

Jackson sobbed and groaned as Derek's cock raped his asshole, not knowing what to feel. His body was off balance and didn't know whether to enjoy the new sensations overwhelming it or try to push the intrusion out. His question was answered when his cock, which had dwindled to almost flaccid from the brutal penetration, began to harden once again. His ears were being filled with Derek's cries of pleasure and the slapping of flesh on flesh and Jackson moaned along with him as he reached down to stroke himself. Derek growled dangerously and slapped Jackson's hand away, both hands leaving Jackson's waist to slam and pin Jackson's hands above his head.

"You don't touch yourself, slut. You're just my little fuck toy. You don't cum unless I let you," Derek sneered, his lust blown eyes once again taking on that mesmerizing blue glow.

"Hale, please!" Jackson begged, writing beneath this beautiful man. Though this was far from what Jackson would have wanted for his first time with a man, he was glad it was Hale. Though the man was a total asshole, completely off his meds, he was gorgeous as fuck and Jackson wouldn't have had it any other way, "Fuck, yeah. Give it to me."

"Fuck, I'm gonna cum. Gonna blow all over your big, throbbing clitty," Derek groaned, his thrusts becoming erratic. Derek could feel the wolf in him trying to claw its way out in its lust to dominate, but Derek knew it was too soon for and held the wolf back with much effort as he was also starving off his orgasm at the same time, wanting this to last a bit longer.

"Yeah, come on Hale. Cum all inside my horny pussy, make me scream your name," Jackson whimpered. He couldn't believe the words coming out of his mouth, lust making him a part of his own degradation.

"Fuck!" Derek cried out in ecstasy and his pumped into Jackson a couple more times before slamming into him and stilling, his cockhead swelling against Jackson's throbbing prostate and pulsing out thick strings of cum against it before his cum flooded the abused channel and gushed outside Jackson's swollen hole.

Jackson squirmed against the odd sensation of another man's seed pumping inside him and he whimpered as he tried to get Derek to release his hands so he can jack himself off to his own completion but Derek's grip tightened their hold on his wrists causing Jackson to groan in frustration, "Gotta cum. Please, Hale. Need to, so fucking horny."

Derek smiled, but it was taunting and seemingly crueler then any other expression that Jackson has seen on him all night since this fucked up situation started. It sent shivers down his spine as he waited for what Derek had to say or do next. He moaned in disappointment and frustration when Derek's softened cock pulled out of him, causing a heavy load of cum to gush out his ass and into the grass beneath them. Derek then released Jackson's hands and casually stood up, gathering his cloths as if nothing happened. Jackson sat there stunned and feeling used and dirty and hard as fuck and he felt a rage sweep though him unlike any emotion he's ever felt before. Before he could lash out in self righteous anger Derek, who was now fully clothed, spoke. His tone amused and condescending as he stared down a still fully exposed Jackson, "Is your clit still throbbing?"

Jackson sneered at him, trying hard not to curl in on himself under Derek's mocking scrutiny, "What do you think asshole," Jackson bit out unwisely. Before he could react, Derek was lifting him bodily from the ground by his throat with inhuman strength and pressed Jackson's naked body flushed against his own, Jackson so sensitive as Derek's clothing rasped his over stimulated body.

"You will never talk to me in such a manner, slut. You will obey me without question and you will be punished for disobedience. You're mine now and I think I'm going to start by not allowing you to cum at all tonight," Jackson released a whiney moan as Derek released his tight hold on his throat, leaning in to sniff Jackson's skin which reeked of arousal and sex, "Grab your cloths and get dressed. I have a vibrating butt plug and cock ring waiting for you in my car. You are going to wear them until I say you can remove them and if you're a good little slut I'll maybe let you cream yourself sooner then I'd like."Jackson was panting heavily now, eyes blown almost black as he gathered his cloths and stumbled into them as he followed after Derek's retreating form.

"When you get home, you are not allowed to touch yourself. I will know if you cheat Jackson and believe me, you don't want to see my bad side." Derek threw over his shoulder.

Jackson shivered again. He thought he'd seen the extent of Derek's bad side tonight. Apparently that wasn't even half of what Derek was capable of and little did Derek know, Jackson Whittemore also had a kink for danger and he couldn't wait to find out how far he could push Derek Hale until he breaks.

END


End file.
